


The Bones of Our Beginning

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: AU, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Klaroline, enemies of the state, enemies of the state but different origin, so this just takes a very dramatic turn for the worst, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Drabble request for Bellemorte180: Maybe do something with the Enemies of the State in Lizzie's alternate universe?A different take on how Klaus and Caroline became enemies of the state. (NSFW: graphic violence, death, murder)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	The Bones of Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **So, I had a minor crisis about this just as I was about to post because I don't tend to do angst and I was worried that it wasn't good.**
> 
> **\+ I didn't know that, in Legacies, it _does_ explain how they became enemies of the state before I wrote this so this is just my own take on what I think led to it!**
> 
> **\+ Partially inspired by the Charmed episode Morality Bites**
> 
> **\+ Let me know if you're interested in a follow-up**

Caroline had not meant to get wrapped up in it all, but she had caught wind of their plans and she couldn’t just ‘let it be’. The newly voted Governor of Virginia was a cruel man, one aware of the supernatural in their world. He wasn’t going to take to those people with kindness; she saw that in his eyes when he exposed a young vampire to sunlight as a demonstration to the rest of his council.

She would admit she had made a miscalculation and the confidence in her abilities had led to her being caught in the office of one such Governor. The vervain bullet to the back of her neck wasn’t so bad; she had experienced that enough times to dull the pain when it seared into her flesh. Being tied up for days on end and exposed to sunlight intermittently was also a familiar sensation. When she had questioned why they didn’t just kill her, they just chuckled and carried on.

There was one calculation she had made right, however. She had had no intention to drag her friend into it, but the organisational part of her brain rationalised the need for backup. If her phone had indeed sent the message she had set before she left, Bonnie would be making her grand appearance right about... _now_.

Caroline felt the doors click unlocked and the binds around her wrists flew loose. Though weak, she used her last ounce of strength to rush through the door, stopping only when she caught Bonnie waiting outside beside two limp bodies.

She raised an eyebrow at the slumped men on the ground. “Dead?”

Bonnie shook her head, a small smile on her face, but her eyes filled with worry for the state of her oldest and dearest friend. She held out her palm, daylight ring resting upon it. “Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing,” Caroline dismissed as she slipped the ring on. She flicked her wrist, which appeared to be healing from the vervain burns. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Care, this was really dangerous. What if I hadn’t received your message?” Bonnie reasoned, following behind as the confident blonde strutted through the halls.

Caroline scoffed and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. “This guy is a lunatic, Bon.” She took a left turn down a narrow hall, just as she had done days prior.

“But you could have died—” Bonnie looked around in bewilderment. “This isn’t the way out?”

She just quirked up one side of her lip and came to a stop in front of a thick set of doors. She listened in carefully—empty—before jimmying the door open with a lock pick.

“ _Care_.”

“Look, you can go. I’m not stopping you,” she murmured, stepping into the room cautiously. It was untouched, just like before, and the mahogany desk stood firmly in the middle of the room. “I just need to get one file.”

“Fine,” Bonnie huffed and folded her arms. “Just so you know _I_ brought backup.”

The blonde turned her head sharply. “Who?”

Bonnie couldn’t help but smirk, an expression that told her everything she needed to know. That damn Bennett witch! She hated him for nearly a decade but now, she calls him for backup? What else was there? Secret slumber parties?

“You didn’t.”

“He’s keeping guard of the perimeter.” Bonnie leaned onto one foot and grinned. “Did you really think you could take on a government official alone?”

“I thought I could try,” Caroline exclaimed drily, widening her eyes.

Her contact with Klaus Mikaelson had been virtually non-existent. She knew he was waiting for her to make the leap out of Mystic Falls, out of Virginia, but with this new threat looming, she just couldn’t ignore it.

She sucked in a breath and trudged forward to the desk. Crouching down, she used the same method as she had on the door to get it open. An abundance of files revealed themselves to her in the cabinet. She rummaged through the papers and commented silently on the lack of organisation plaguing it.

In her original attempts to infiltrate the building, she had heard them discussing an ‘event’, something that would expose the ‘filth’ living in Virginia and across the world. She couldn’t let that happen, couldn’t let innocent, young vampires, witches and werewolves be subjected to the same pain she had witnessed earlier that day.

Caroline had been so wrapped up in her own search that she didn’t notice the faint click and the slow opening of the bookcase behind her friend that followed. When she finally removed the desired file, the silence in the room became deafening.

The moment she locked eyes with her friend, Bonnie was caught in a lock by the blade of a knife. The devious man she had been seeking to take down had the witch firmly in his grasp with the sharp blade pressing into her throat. He looked as robotic as he did on television, his hair slicked back and his face tightened to an extreme by botox. He was a sickening sight. He smirked at her, his free hand yanking Bonnie back by the hair.

Bonnie expressed a garbled cry, “Caroline!”

Eyes aflame with panic, Caroline roared, “NO—”

Before Bonnie could catch a single moment to even think of using her powers, the monster of a man slashed through her once perfect skin and her blood splattered out onto the sleeve of his tailored suit.

The screech that his action tore from Caroline’s lungs was like no other. Any louder and she would have broken every window in that damned building. Her whole body lurched over as she viewed her strong-minded friend be reduced to a limp mess of blood at his feet. 

Caroline had experienced death before, she had inflicted death upon others in the name of Bonnie’s safety, but now, she was the cause of the fatal wound that painted the carpet red.

“See, we didn’t have to bring other people into this, but you just didn’t learn your lesson the first time, Miss Forbes,” he lamented, sighing as he stepped over Bonnie. When she made an effort to step forward, he quickly raised his index finger and wagged it. “Uh-uh. I have cameras _everywhere_ , people waiting for a _simple_ button press. Your disgusting inhuman abilities will only provide the fuel I need to expose you all for the demons you are!”

Caroline couldn’t think straight. Her thoughts were fighting for the spotlight, every moment that had preceded drilling its way through. She couldn’t fathom the sensation that boiled within. Bonnie was supposed to be the one to _live her life_ ! Be _normal_ ! Blinding rage filled Caroline, every bone in her body agonising her as she took in the scene. When she gazed down at Bonnie’s lifeless eyes, it felt like her heart was being crushed and ripped straight out. She had known death, but not like _this_.

After everything they had been through...

Caroline had failed her. 

And like that, it clicked.

Although morbid, the aroma of blood had a dizzying effect on her. Caroline had been starved for days, and the sudden repression of her humanity left her unconcerned of the consequences. She didn’t leave a single moment for him to bask in his horrific conquest, her fangs out and eyes darkened above protruding veins as she rushed him.

Caroline forwent any precautions when she locked her jaw around his neck, her fangs tearing into his throat. His gargling screams meant _nothing_ to her. She continued to rip his flesh, her nails digging through his dress shirt as she held him still. She paid no mind to the rich blood that drenched her own neck as she struck vital veins. There was no satisfying end in sight, she just wanted to hurt him more and more and _more_. One last burst of rage and she had torn his very throat out of his neck, spitting the core across the floor. Her dark eyes consumed the frozen horror on his face before she threw his body against the bookcase.

Caroline stood there, covered in her revenge as his body fell to the floor. It made no difference to her anger, to her pain. It was only when she removed her gaze from him that she found Klaus standing in the doorway, an expression of fear plastered across his face.

“Caroline,” he began, his usually collected voice filled with apprehension. “What have you done?”

“He killed her, Klaus,” her voice was but a crackling whisper, yet her eyes were cold. Hollow. “I had to.”

The light within her that he admired had dimmed to a faint flicker, but he felt no disgust, no urge to send her away. He looked over her bloodied frame with nothing but pure terror for her life. He had nothing but the urge to _protect_ her.

“You should go,” she stated dejectedly, staring at her best friend on the floor. “This isn’t your mess.”

“Sweetheart.” Klaus took a few steps forward, careful as he held his palms to her cheeks. He thumbed away a stray hair, urging her to make eye contact with him.

Her eyes trailed up slowly, the darkness in them fading when she finally locked stares with him. There was a numb, pounding sensation in her heart when she found him searching her eyes. She knew what he was after.

Caroline dreaded the pain that was on the horizon, but she knew from past experience that she couldn’t let it prolong the inevitable.

She switched it back on.

It was in that instant, her eyes fluttered with a flood of tears, his thumbs quick to catch them before they could stain her cheeks.

His voice was low, commanding all of her attention, “Listen to me. We need to go.”

“But— I did this, Klaus.” His name on her lips felt so pained, he couldn’t bear to hear it. “You don’t—”

“No, Caroline,” his mutter held authority, the pattering footsteps of guards alerting them. The things they would have to do to escape wouldn't be pretty. All that Caroline had done to stop the war on the supernatural had only sped things up. She was strong, yes, but he feared the worst for what would come of her mind from this. He swallowed hard and his gaze cascaded from her bloodied mouth to her grief-stricken eyes. “I won't leave you, not now, not ever. Do you trust me?”

She could barely nod her head, her eyes wide with distress.

“Good,” was his final word before the veins under his eyes rippled under his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED**


End file.
